It's real, Baby
by DarkRedWillow
Summary: The morning after isn't as sweet and fluffy as they'd expected when the reality of recent events come to light, but between Castle's teasing and Kate's newly found freedom, they find...interesting ways on how to deal with the change of dynamics in their relationship. Fluffier than it sounds. Because of those death fics are killing me. Notice the M rating, plz.
1. Chapter 1

This was meant to be a one-shot, and no it wasn't supposed to be that kind of one-shot. But ever since Always, a new wave of fics have taken place among the fandom, where Castle, or Kate, or both are killed, or run away. I'm all for angst (just a look at my other fics will confirm that) but why the need of killing them?

This probably won't always be fluffy, or smutty, but it won't be too angsty either. For those who need stories where our favorite couple DOESN'T die. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Castle characters, nor am I affiliated with any of the creators, producers, actors...I'm just borrowing them as a distraction from actual writing. *sigh*

* * *

It wasn't a dream.

As Castle slowly opened his eyes, he was met with a vision he had come to think would never happen. Kate. A sleeping and very naked Kate Beckett, judging by the way her small but soft breasts were comfortably pressed against his side.

Last night's events were still kind of a blur for the man; between his daughter's graduation, him deleting the murder board and the heartbreaking realization that Kate was officially out of his life for good, he still had trouble believing that the woman next to him was really there. Most importantly, that she had, for the first time ever, been the one reaching out.

He could still taste her on his tongue, in his mouth; the feel of her hands on his face as she kissed him and begged him to come back to her was still on his skin, haunting him as a ghostly presence.

They hadn't talked. After she had smiled that way at him, that little crooked grin paired with her bright, teary, gorgeous eyes and had dragged him in his bedroom, things had gotten too...distracting for talking. Four rounds of discovering each other's bodies had left them spent and boneless while they cuddled in bed or, more accurately, with Castle holding onto Kate as tightly as he dared, unwilling to let her go ever again.

The ex-cop had let herself being moved around until the writer's body was literally wrapped around her, and she had rested her head on his chest as she fell asleep in a matter of seconds after he had carefully pulled out of her.

Castle basked in the moment as he watched the woman he loved dozing peacefully, her features relaxed and younger than he had seen them in a long time. The lights had been dimmed in the apartment and in his bedroom the night before but, as the sun begun to light up the room, Castle noticed a bruise darkening Kate's forehead.

Frowning, Castle reached out and softly brushed a lock of golden hair out of the woman's face, swallowing back a gasp at the size of the knot covering the right side of her forehead.

'I almost died.' Concern immediately filling him, Castle barely hesitated before slowly and gently pushing back the sheets, unbarring Kate's body to him. He let his eyes trail briefly over her scars, first on her chest and then on her ribcage before he took in the rest with a strangled cry.

'I almost died.' Castle's heart twisted painfully in his chest upon realizing just how close he had been to lose her again. Her side, stomach and legs were marred with fresh bruises, some darker than others, and he noted how, as he looked closer, that there was some swelling as well. 'Christ, Kate.'

Refraining from touching them and stunned about how he could have missed them before, Castle carefully slid out of bed, quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before silently shut the curtains closed, plunging the room in a cozy darkness.

* * *

Martha closed the front door quietly, knowing that Alexis wasn't back from her night out and that her son was most likely still sleeping.

Deciding to make coffee before heading up to bed, she frowned when she walked in the kitchen and saw that a fresh pot had already been brewed, and that a tray was taking up space on the counter. Glancing at the water, juice and bottle of painkillers filling up the tray, Martha grew worried, wondering if something had happened to Richard or if Alexis had come back sooner because of a incident.

The microwave sudden beeping startled her, and she jumped again when her son appeared out of nowhere at her side. "Good morning, mother."

"Dear Lord, Richard, you scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed, a hand at her chest. "What's going on, what are you doing with that tray, did something happen?"

Castle didn't answer right away, busy pouring two mugs of coffee before pulling out a contained or fresh fruit salad from the fridge and filling out two bowls with it. "We're fine, mother, it's not what you think."

Martha didn't like Castle's cryptic answer. "Then why do you need prescription painkillers and two cups of coffee?" The woman knew it as soon as Castle glanced at her with clear, warm eyes and with an intensity that she hadn't seen in months. Comprehension dawned on her and she eyed him carefully. "Beckett?"

"I don't know how exactly, but she's hurt. I'm going to try and convince her to try and take something." He softly explained as he added the coffee and the bowls of fruits in the tray.

"She's here? Richard-"

"Not now, okay? She came over last night, crying and apologizing for hurting me. She said she was done with the case, that, that..."

Martha sighed and closed the distance, wrapping a small but strong hand around the man's arm when she realized a haunted look had replaced the previous warmth. A look that had been plastered in the man's face all summer the year before. "Richard, what happened?"

"She almost died again." He croaked, a lump forming in his throat as the reality of Kate's words hit him full force once again. "She told me that she had almost died again, and that all she could think about was me. She said she's done, that she only wants me now."

A smile graced Martha's lips just as a frown darkened her usually bright blue eyes. "She loves you." She stated the words, relieved they were apparently not a question anymore.

Castle grinned, his eyes telling his mother everything she needed to know. "Well, that explains why the front door was unlocked."

Castle blushed and went back to the tray. "I have no idea what you're talking about, mother."

* * *

Kate groaned as she woke up, her whole body sore and stiff. She moved to turn over on her stomach but stopped quickly when she gasped. The beating she took from the day before flashed back in her mind and she grunted again; she could still feel the impact of Maddox's steeled toe boot ramming into her stomach and ribs and the feel of the sniper's strong fingers around her throat.

The pain faded some though as she opened her eyes and saw where she was. She had been so desperate last night, when she had prayed to whoever was up there that Castle wouldn't reject her again. If it had taken a beating and dangling from a roof to knock some sense into her, she thought grimly as she brushed a finger over her swollen ribs, then she didn't mind the pain. "Kate?"

Kate's eyes snapped over to Castle, who was standing in the doorway, hands loaded with a tray. "Hey."

Castle smiled at her and came closer, carefully putting the tray on the floor before grabbing the bottle of pills and a glass of juice. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Kate bit her lip as she thought about how to answer his question. Her groan as she pulled herself into a sitting position against the headboard answered for her, and Castle was by her side in a heartbeat. "Here, take these."

She normally would have argued that she was fine, that she didn't need them but the truth was that she did. Kate silently held her hand while the other clutched the sheet to her chest, and watched as Castle dropped two small pills in it.

Castle kept his eyes on her as she downed them along with half the glass of juice. "Kate? When you said you almost died, what...what kind of almost death are we talking about?"

Kate glanced up at him, her eyes locking with his. "Um..." she hesitated. "The 'getting beat the crap out of me before almost falling off a twenty stories high building' kind of almost?"

Castle stared at her, stricken. "How-"

"Ryan told Gates where Espo and I had run off to. He and one of the backup team managed to grab me just as I lost grip of the ledge."

Castle pursed his lips together and blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears away. Taking the now empty glass from her hands, he then gently took hold of them and turned them over, a whimper escaping his throat as he noticed for the first time the reddened and chaffed fingertips.

Slowly and so delicately Kate could barely feel it, Castle pressed his lips against the sensitive flesh, one finger after the other. His thumbs ran across the roughened skin of her knuckles, stopping briefly at the bruising that was starting to form around her wrists as well.

Kate watched helplessly as Castle kissed her hands and wrists, only stopping him when she felt the man's tears on her skin. "Rick..."

Letting go of the sheet, Kate moved forward and kneeled before Castle, cradling his face as she kissed him, her tongue softly running along his lips before she pressed forward, demanding entrance.

Surprised, Castle quickly granted her access and fell backwards, dragging Kate along with him. Kate laughed as she straddled him, bending quickly to meet his lips again, but stopped with a hiss at the sudden pressure the movement put on her abdominal muscles.

Gently, Castle wrapped his arms around her and sat them up. He let his hands rest low on her hips, his thumbs teasing her skin as they dipped lower and lower every time as his eyes roamed up and down her body. "Rick, please."

Forcing his eyes back up, Castle was met with a pair of dark, sienna eyes, and reddened cheeks. Swallowing back a chuckle, the writer couldn't help but tease his partner's apparently newly found shyness. "My my, detective. Are you blushing?"

Castle took Kate's flinching for the way his fingers accidentally brushed against a particularly nasty looking bruise on her lower back. "Sorry."

Kate shook her head and offered him a small smile. "It's okay, I'm fine."

Castle quirked an eyebrow, but let the comment slip for now. His hand slowly crept upward until it rested underneath the swell of her breast, and he watched the blush deepening on Kate's pale features as he lazily stroke a thumb over her quickly hardening nipple. "Mmm."

"What?"

Castle twitched uncomfortably under the woman, her breathy moaned 'what' sending bursts of desire down his crotch. "You didn't seem this shy last night. Are you shy, Kate? Does it bother you that we're sitting in bed in broad daylight, naked?"

Kate bit her lip and closed her eyes, not wanting to roll her eyes at the smirking writer. "Mmm, ah. Uh...n-no." She eventually gasped as the man's hands were suddenly roaming under the sheet barely covering her butt.

"Really?"

She could practically feel the smugness emanating from the man at the effect he had on her. "Shut up, Castle."

Castle chuckled and stilled his hand that was now cupping the woman tightly between her legs, a finger teasing agonizingly slow her opening. He hummed, his grin lighting up the room. "Asking me to shut up is not very nice, Kate. I think I'll just-"

His hand had barely moved away that his partner's slender fingers were on his wrist and holding firmly him in place. "Richard Castle, don't you dare move that hand. Finish what you started, or-"

"Or what?"

Castle gasped and gulped as a not so gently hand squeezed his fully hardened erection, currently trapped snuggly against her stomach. When did she move her hand down there? "Or I'll let you to deal with this by yourself, Ricky."

"How about we move this in the shower?"

* * *

Thoughts? Shower scene?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok, wow. I never expected such a big response for this. I guess not everyone is too happy with the dark/depressing fics going around lately, huh? Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, favorited and put this on alert, you guys are so great! Also, I thought I should mentioned that this haven't been beta-ed, and that English is not my first language, so sorry for any typos or other errors.

*To the anonymous reviews: Yes, I am aware that Maddox wasn't wearing steeled too boots. But it wouldn't have had the same effect if I had written that Kate was being kicked with the man's Converse...this is all fiction so call any OOC element 'literary improvement'. Also, someone pointed it out that Kate was OOC for being shy with Castle at the end of the previous chapter. Maybe the point didn't come across, but Castle was being sarcastic...after all, could anyone Kate for blushing and being distracted when Richard Castle was under her and trying to do things to her? But in any case, no more shyness in this chapter...

Last A/N: If the first chapter was mostly teasing, this one is not. It's rated M for a reason. Maybe it's a little kinky, I'm not sure though...enjoy!

* * *

Castle's legs were shaking by the time they reached the en suite bathroom, and he had come to one conclusion about Kate. She was going to be the death of him.

Okay, so maybe he should've resisted teasing her after she had specifically warned him not to, but the temptation had been too strong. His fingers were right there and the feel of her clit already pulsating against his palm had been too strong to deny. So he had tweaked it. Slightly.

Maybe not so slightly.

Just enough for the woman to gasp in shock, her teeth sinking down on his shoulder at the unexpected touch.

He knew he'd pay for it when the former cop had leveled a dangerous yet aroused glare on him.

He thought she was going to let him alone to deal with his...predicament when she slowly moved away, until a hand cupped his face and invited him to stand up as well.

Lost in her mouth, his lips shamelessly glued to hers as he licked and nipped at them, the writer had missed her hand going down. Until it had gently wrapped itself around his throbbing member again. And tugged.

Castle had almost bit his partner's lips at the action, stunned. He had pulled back and stared in confusion at her until he saw her smirk. He was going to pay alright.

As Castle stumbled into the bathroom on shaky legs and a wild look on his face, Kate finally released him but not without one last brushing of her fingers over the tip of his cock.

"Did you...you-"

The glint in Kate's eyes told him she had enjoyed her stunt. She had taken way too much fun taking control by leading him into the other room, his shaft trapped in her hand. He was going to have to make her pay as well.

Castle glanced down and licked his lips as Kate turned her back to him to try and figure out how to make his shower work. As he openly watched her bare assets, the man couldn't help being thankful for the decision of going with a wide, sand colored marble shower stall when he remodeled a few years ago, and to opt for glass doors. Translucid doors.

The sight of her bruised back sobered him up some, but his reeling mind was already formulating plans to come up with alternatives that wouldn't mess up too much with her injuries. "How do you work this thing, Castle?"

A smirk appeared on the writer's face as he walked up to her and let a hand slide down her back to rest on her ass while he fumbled quickly with the faucets. Shower heads suddenly spat warm water from both sides of the stall, and Castle adjusted the water temperature before jumping in. Kate's eyes narrowed as he turned sideways to face the hot jets of water, his hands coming down for what she thought was covering himself. "What are you doing?"

"I believe someone told me I would have to take matters in my own hand." He commented hotly as he grasped his now painfully erect cock and began pumping himself, his eyes closing under the steady stream of water.

A whoosh of air brought a frustrated ex-cop to his side, her body suddenly flushed tightly against him. "You never listen to what I say and yet, the one time I'm bluffing, you listen?"

Kate didn't have time to react that she was being turned and her front was being pressed against the cool glass of the stall. "Rick-"

Whatever words Kate had wanted to say died on her lips as her partner pushed her legs apart with his knee. She could feel the man's shaft teasing her as it slid down her ass and between her legs until he impaled her in one, fluid moment. "Fuck!"

Castle didn't pause and dropped his hands on her hips as he began to thrust into her slowly, feeling her still wide open and shockingly wet after the night they had. He enjoyed her warmth the time of a few, languid strokes before he changed his rhythm, alternating between strokes so long he all but pulled out of her before going back as deep as he could and stayed there until Kate squirmed and whimpered, and then hit her with a series of short thrusts that sent his balls slapping her butt cheeks, the wet, sharp sound reverberating through the bathroom walls.

Kate's breasts slid against the thick glass, her nipples erect under the coolness of the glass and the pressure of Castle's chest on her back. A sparkle of lucidity made her ponder about what it must looked like from the outside of the shower, and the sudden thought of her body pressed against the thankfully sturdy glass door, her breasts squished and heaving against the surface as his partner pounded in her sent a wave of arousal through her, almost making her come on the spot. "Rick, I- shit!"

Castle's hands quickly moved and steadied her as her knees buckled, the writer stepping back until his back hit the opposite wall. Bracing himself against the wall and a hand sliding under Kate's thigh to hold her up, Castle used the change in position to lift his free hand to his girlfriend's breast.

His fingers circled and grazed the underside of Kate's breast as his strokes gain in speed and he smiled against her neck as her hips suddenly slammed back into him, meeting his thrust impatiently.

Kate's breathing hitched in her throat as Castle drove her to the edge. She moaned and twisted against him, her hands coming up above her head to grasp the man's hair tightly just as she felt his lips on her neck, kissing and licking the drops of water running down her skin.

Using one of her hand to guide his to hers, they kissed hungrily, both fighting for dominance, tongues clashing and lips crashing together, teeth pinching each other's lips. Castle knew Kate was close so he increased the tempo, pounding into her almost erratically and, simultaneously, sucked her tongue into his mouth and tweaked her hardened nipple between his fingers.

Kate came with a scream, her hands pulling her partner's hair and her hips smashing against Castle's. She shook and panted as she slowly came down from her high, barely registering her newly freed leg when Castle released her.

Staggering backwards, Kate ran a hand through her wet, thick hair and stared at Castle with dark, unfocused eyes. "Christ, Rick. I-"

Castle didn't give her time to recover that he pounced on her, his arms circling her waist and his lips locking onto hers again. Kate whimpered in his mouth, her hands raking his back as she tried to keep herself upright. "You didn't-"

"No-"

"Let me-"

"Kate, I-"

Kate shut him up by pulling away and pushing him down with a forceful hand. "Lie down."

Castle gazed at her, confused. "What?"

"Lie down. Come on, Castle, are you afraid of a little action?" Kate teased him, pushing on his shoulders again to make him obey.

Castle shot her a confused look but he was so aroused and his cock throbbed so painfully that, without another argument, lowered himself until he was lying on the shower floor so that the water jets wouldn't hit him in the face.

His eyes flashed in recognition when Kate picked up his legs and bent them over his chest. His heart racing and body tensing in excitement, the man watched in a state of haze as his girlfriend stood back to fiddle with one of the jets. She adjusted the temperature and the force of the stream so it was somewhat gentler and, before Castle had time react, aimed it directly on his balls. "Holy sh- Ahhh!"

Castle was seconds away to come undone, the pressure of the water on his scrotum too much to control. Drops of semen were starting to leak out of him when Kate finally lowered herself on him, using his bent thighs as a seat. "I swear to God you're going to be the death of me, evil, evil woman!"

Kate chuckled as she angled herself and, not as quickly as Castle had done but with as much enthusiasm, took the man's shaft in her, inch by inch until their pelvises were flushed together.

Castle groaned and tried to buck his hips but a strong hand kept him firmly in place. His hands were then pulled above his head, a glare from the woman telling him to keep them there. The weight of the ex-cop felt exquisitely painful on his thighs and legs as she waited before starting to move, enjoying the sight of Castle squirming under her. "Okay there, Rick?"

"N-never better."

Castle was just getting used to the woman's warmth around him when she moved, lifting her hips a few inches at a time. As soon as she pulled away his balls was hit with the water again, drawing a loud grunt from him. "Katherine Beckett, I swear to God if you-"

Coherence of speech left the writer as Kate began moving against him, slow and deep. Her warmth, combined with the water whenever she pulled away quickly sent Castle into a frenzy of muttered curses. To add to it the damn woman kept clenching her walls every time she reached his tip, making Castle seeing darkened spots.

Kate had no choice but to increase the pace as she felt her second orgasm sneaking up on her. Keeping her eyes on Castle, who was watching her bouncing breasts with avid interest, Kate inched forward and slumped against him, her thrusts never slowing but her legs not holding her up anymore.

His legs falling limply on the floor soon after, Castle grinned and cupped her face, his lips softly meeting hers in an almost chaste kiss, the kiss a sharp contrast with the franticness with which they were pounding into one another.

Kate's orgasm hit her first, her back arching in the air under the force of it and pushing her chest into Castle's face. The man licked his lips and engulfed the closest one in his mouth and sucked eagerly, his tongue rolling and lavishing her nipple all while continuing to thrust into her, his strokes loud and fast and sloppy. His hand sneaked down while the other one busied itself with the free breast, his fingers finding the little bundle of nerves easily.

One last clench of Kate's walls on his swollen cock and another shot of water on his balls sent Castle over the edge. So quickly that Kate didn't even realize what was happening, Castle turned them over and bucked erratically between her legs until he had emptied himself inside her.

Both boneless on the shower floor, the water still hitting them between their legs occasionally, Castle waited until his shaft softened to pull out. "No. Don't, wait a little."

Surprised, Castle acquiesced and pushed her pelvis back down, chuckling when Kate groaned and her eyes closed on their own accord. "You okay there, Kate?"

Kate slapped his ass and sighed, a sated smile on her face. "Yeah, I just like the feel of you inside me. Is that okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Both Castle's ex-wives have never been fans of that particular form of intimate cuddling, but that Kate was stirred something, deep inside the man's heart. "You know we can do that anywhere we want, right? We'd be much more comfortable in bed."

Kate pulled Castle's face to her and kissed him tenderly, her eyes still slightly unfocused. "Mmm, yeah okay. Let's take this back to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, wow. I was honestly surprised (shocked, really) at how you guys seemed to have liked the shower scene...I was nervous about it because I don't usually write that kind of stuff, but if you liked it, I could tempted into doing some more :P Thanks so much for all the feedback, alerts, favorites alerts...you are all awesome Wasn't supposed to write any smut in this chapter, but they had a mind of their own...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of them, or anything even remotely related to any of the actors, crew, creator of the show. Damn.

* * *

They took their time getting dressed, exchanging not-so-subtle glances to one another as bare skin was covered with a t-shirt and a pair of dark, well worn jeans for Castle and an oversized buttoned down shirt and one of the man's smallest pair of sweat pants for the former detective.

Kate had shot Castle a weak glare when he first tried to dress her up so he had let her try on her own, but after two attempts at failing to hook her bra by herself, she had sighed and was forced to admit defeat.

Her black, lacy bra, the only piece of clothing that was dry at the moment, was quickly fastened in her back, but not before two expert hands softly roamed the piece of fabric, running along her ribs up to her breasts. "Just making sure it's properly fastened. Wouldn't want any...incident happening." Castle had justified the presence of his hands over her breasts, teasing them as he thoroughly inspected the lace now snuggly wrapped around his partner's assets.

The shirt Castle had picked was big enough to fit someone twice Kate's size, but she understood the reason why he had picked it when they were able to slide it on her shoulders with minimum movement and pain. Kate watched quietly as her partner buttoned the shirt efficiently, and then rolled the sleeves halfway so they wouldn't be in the way.

Castle looked around briefly, his gaze stopping on the pile of damp clothes on the floor. "Um...I don't have any underwear that will fit you and yours are...ruined."

"They wouldn't be if someone had given me the time to take them off instead of tearing them off of me last night."

Castle smirked as he went to his dresser and took dark grey sweat pants out of it. "But unwrapping is half the fun, Beckett!"

"Just get me dressed so I can have more coffee, Castle." Kate rolled her eyes, her lips pressed tightly together to suppress the grin that was threatening to come out.

Once the cuffs of the pants were slid over the woman's ankles, Castle moved to help her stand, his hands coming on her hips to steady her. The sight of her completely bare a few inches from his face gave the man a cold sweat but he ignored the sudden throbbing of his member, knowing Kate had to rest, at least for a little while.

Castle frowned as he tightened the pants as much as he could but, even then, they hung loosely on his partner's hips, threatened to fall if she was to move too quickly.

Even if Castle never had the opportunity (chance) of seeing the woman of is dreams naked before the night before, he knew she had lost weight. She had been doing better lately, eating more nutritious meals and at normal hours for a change, but it seemed that all progress they had made had went down the drain. Her hips were showing, her stomach was too flat. "When did you eat last?"

Kate hummed, distracted by the softness of Castle's thumb softly stroking her hipbone. "Mmm...what kind of eating are we talking about?"

Castle choked on air as his eyes widened comically. Kate laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips, smirking. "God, Castle, you're so easy sometimes."

"When did you last eat food, Kate? And the two bites of fruits you had earlier doesn't count."

"I don't know." The former cop replied quietly after a moment, refusing to lie even if it meant she'd get in trouble for neglecting to take care of herself.

"Kate..."

"Don't, okay? Not now, please, Rick."

Castle sighed to himself and gave the woman one last look over before locking eyes with her. "Fine. You up for some toast? Or I think we have muffins too, if Alexis didn't take them yesterday. No food, no coffee." The man bargained when he saw Kate frowned at the mention of more food.

"Castle, I'm not hungry."

"Then no coffee."

Kate huffed and took a step away from him, slowly limping away to the door. "Fine. Toast it is. And stop looking so smug!"

Castle's smirk grew wider and he followed her, chuckling. "Yes, dear."

* * *

"Well, well, I was wondering if I was going to see either of you today." Martha piped in with a wry smile as she watched the pair coming her way. "Kate, dear. I must say it is a pleasure to see you. Richard's shirt looks good on you, you know."

"Mother!" Castle hissed, almost stumbling into Kate as she froze. She quickly regained the use of her legs but her steps were shakier as she shuffled to the counter, Castle's hand on her lower back. She just knew by the way Martha was gleaming at her that her face was deep red from blushing, which made her blush even more.

She shot Castle a quick, grateful smile when he subtly helped her hop on the stool next to Martha before starting a new pot of coffee. Kate observed him as he moved around the kitchen, pulling out a loaf of bread from the cupboard and putting a few slices in the toaster. "What would you like with your toast, Kate? We have jam, marmalade, peanut butter, cinnamon butter..."

Kate shook her head but as she opened her mouth to answer, a gasp coming from her left startled her, interrupting her. The former cop winced when she twisted her neck too fast to glance at Martha, who was staring at her, concern and shock darkening her usually bright features.

Kate froze as the actress's hands gently cupped her jaw, slowly tilting her head to get a better view of the angry looking bruises decorating Kate's throat. "Oh, sweetheart."

The tenderly whispered words would have sent Kate to her knees if she hadn't been already sitting and somewhat held upright by the older woman. All of the exhaustion, stress and near-death experiences from the last couple of days, or weeks if they were completely honest had finally taken their toll and tore through the woman's defenses.

Tears sprung in her eyes and she bit her lower lip to try and control the tremors of her chin, refusing to release the sob trapped in her throat as Martha engulfed her into a warm hug.

Castle watched, mesmerized, at how soft and compliant his partner suddenly was in his mother's arms, and it was with a complete awe that the writer observed Kate Beckett melt under Martha's motherly touch.

A motherly touch.

Castle's heart pounded in his chest as he witnessed, in a powerless agony, his partner's walls crumbling as she struggled to fight her desperate need to cry. He tore his eyes away after a moment, giving them privacy and went to pour fresh cups of coffee. He arranged pieces of toast on plates and waited until a watery chuckle coming from Kate gave him the cue to join them.

Martha was still holding Kate's hand and was inspecting the finger-shaped bruises adorning the former cop's wrists when Castle brought the food to them, grinning comfortingly as Kate looked up at him, her eyes rimmed with red but brighter than before. "Hey."

Kate rolled her eyes as she grinned back, her cheeks flushed. "Hey. And thanks."

Castle leaned over the counter and, putting a hand under her chin to tip it towards him, pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "Always."

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Castle smirked at the frustrated moan that escaped his partner's lips. "We're a bit cranky this morning, aren't we?"

Castle skidded away before the piece of toast Kate had grabbed hit him in the face. Glancing curiously at his watch on his way to the door, the man wondered who could be at his door before ten in the morning. "Lanie?"

The medical examiner rushed passed him as soon as he had opened the door, her whole body wrecked with anxiety. "Have you heard of her?"

"Who?"

Lanie glared and smacked him on the arm. "Angelina Jolie, Castle! Kate! Have you seen her, or talk to her anytime since yesterday?"

Castle forced his eyes to stay on the doctor, not sure why he didn't want to give Kate's presence away. "Um."

"Um? Richard Castle, what kind of an answer is 'um'?"

"I don't know, Lanie! You barge in and start hitting me and you give me the third degree about Beckett, what am I supposed to answer?"

"You're supposed to tell me where she is, or at least have an idea of where the hell she went! Listen, writer boy, I know you guys had a fight, but-"

"But what?"

Lanie threw her hands up in the air to prevent herself from hitting Castle again. "But what? She quit, Castle! Javi was suspended and Kate freaking quit her job!"

Castle spun his head towards the kitchen and took a step forward, giving up all pretenses about Kate not being there. "You quit?"

"Kate?"

Castle was suddenly pushed out of the way as Lanie shoved him aside. The medical examiner had moved so fast that she had reached Kate in less than two seconds, throwing her arms around her friend into a tight hug. "Lanie, I'm okay."

"No, you're not! Christ, Kate, what the hell happened? Javi said that Ryan went behind your backs, and that you were thrown off a roof, and that you quit?" Lanie mumbled angrily into Kate's neck, refusing to release her.

Kate tightened her hold on her friend and avoided looking up. She could feel Castle's shell shocked eyes on her, and she didn't want to face him with this new piece of news just yet. "I, I'm sorry Lanie, I should've called you."

"You're damn right, you should have!" Lanie retorted as she pulled back, her hands remaining on Kate's arms. "We've been trying to call you for hours! Why the hell weren't you answering your phone?"

Kate glanced up between Castle and Martha at that and winced. "My phone's dead, it got kind of crushed when I fell on it and I didn't think of calling."

"And why do I have the feeling that...other things may have kept you from calling as well?" Lanie shot back with a sly smile, relaxing now that she had found her friend, mostly safe and sound.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kate muttered as she brushed a hand down Castle's shirt in a feeble attempt at hiding herself better.

Lanie's smirk grew wider but her features softened as she took in her best friend's battered body. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Medics checked me last night, Lanie, I promise I'm fine."

"Fine. But if anything feels wrong," Lanie voiced as she turned to Castle, "you call me. She won't, but you will."

"Of course."

Kate scoffed at being double teamed, and sunk back on her stool. "I'll call you later, Lanie. I promise." She added with a roll of eyes when the doctor eyed her suspiciously.

"You better. I want _all_ the juicy details."

Lanie gave her friend another hug and exchanged a few words with Martha, and surprised Castle when she embraced him as well once they were at the door. "I'm so glad for you two, take care of her, okay?"

Castle shot her an incredulous look, but his smile was enough of an answer for Lanie.

"Around what time does Alexis gets back?"

Martha's words had been innocent but they startled Kate, her eyes suddenly wide and worried when Castle took a seat next to her. "You have plans with her, I should go."

"Nonsense," Castle glanced at her promptly, and grabbed her arm to prevent her from fleeing. "You just got here, I'm not letting you go."

"She won't be happy to see me, Rick. Alexis and I...we haven't been on the best of terms lately."

The look the writer and his mother shared confirmed Kate's fears. Still, Castle refused to let go of her. "She'll turn around. Besides, it's just lunch."

"No, it's not, and you know it."

"Okay, how about this." Martha piped in when she noticed his son and his partner getting frustrated with each other. "Alexis shouldn't be here before two hours at least, so why don't Kate go and take a nap in Richard's room for a while? Not to be insensitive, darling, but you look dead on your feet. That way you won't feel like you're in the way, you won't have to go away, my son won't go crazy thinking if you're alright or lying in a ditch somewhere, and it'll give him time with Alexis, to talk to her."

"Um."

Kate could tell Castle was surprisingly pleased by his mother's suggestion. She would actually loved nothing more than to go to back into the man's amazingly comfortable bed and sleep the day away. She didn't want to go back to an empty apartment, especially not when her last memory of it was the fight they had in it the day before.

She was still hesitating when Castle took the decision for her. "Thank you, mother. That is actually a great idea. Come on, slowpoke, time to go back to bed."

* * *

Castle was leaning against the bathroom doorway as he watched the sight of his partner in his bed. She had finally stopped fidgeting a few minutes ago after shedding his shirt, claiming it was feeling too stiff around her shoulders to keep it on, and was now resting on her side, her arms half covering her face.

Her body was hidden from him by her arms and the blankets covering her, but it didn't keep Castle from feeling the warmth spreading in his lower abdomen as he neared the bed. Just the sight of Kate Beckett in his bed was enough to arouse him, so that knowing she was half naked underneath the thin comforter...

Castle checked his watch and smiled. He had more than enough time before his daughter would arrive for their lunch date.

He slid quietly under the sheets, bringing his body to Kate's and spooning her from behind. Gently in case she really was sleeping, Castle wrapped his hands around his partner's waist and let his fingers run down her smooth skin.

He was rewarded with a grunted sigh a few seconds later, and a teasing bump of her hips against his. "I thought I was supposed to be taking a nap."

"Only when Alexis will be there. We still have some time to...do things."

Kate chuckled and squeezed Castle's hands, encouraging them to move slower. "Do things? That's what they call it these-mmmm..."

A knee sliding between her knees shut her up. She instinctively pushed her pelvis down, seeking friction, and gasped when the writer's strong hand slipped inside her underwear. "God Kate, you're so wet."

"Are you complaining?"

Castle snorted and brushed his lips down her neck as he let her set the rhythm. He could feel his sweat pants getting wet where she was grinding against him, and the thought of it sent flares of arousal down his groin.

His engorged shaft trapped between them, Castle struggled to remain still while Kate was getting herself off on his thigh. The way she was suddenly clenching his leg between hers told him she was close, and so he helped her getting there faster.

His hand had been still between her legs, just enjoying her warmth and the feel of her clit against his fingers as she moved, and he knew by the way she cursed that she had not been expecting him to grab and tug on her small but sensitive bundle of nerves.

A couple of strokes, combined with a few tugs and she groaned as she came all over his pants, her erratic breathing hitching as he stroke her lightly to prolong her orgasm. "Fuck."

Castle chuckled, amused by his girlfriend's foul mouth. "No, I believe this is _fucking_." He whispered in her ear as he slowly impaled himself in her from behind. He had taken advantage of her trembling in his arms to tug his pants down enough to free his cock. She hadn't even noticed as it slid between her cheeks, Castle preparing his throbbing member with her own wetness, until it was positioned at her fold's entrance.

"Fuck!"

Kate squeezed her eyes shut as she adjusted to him. Stretching her legs and bending her knees to lower herself even more on his slowly moving cock, she bit her lower lip from screaming when his hands moved to settle over her breasts. Her breathing increased and every sharp intake of air pushed her small but perk breast into his large hands, finding comfort in the way that he held her against him that way.

His movements were slow and steady as hips brushed against silky butt cheeks in a soft pace. Castle thrusted lazily into his girlfriend's heat, his shaft slick and painfully hard between his legs, every single of their movements making it even harder.

It wasn't long before Castle felt that their movements weren't as dynamic as he wanted them, but from the way they were laying on their sides and combined with the constricted feel of the sheets, the man was trapped.

He began to slowly knead his partner's breasts, brushing large and slightly rough thumbs over her erect nipples when he had an idea. Not sure if it would work but hoping it would considering Kate weighted next to nothing, Castle waited until he was fully sheathed between her legs before acting up.

Bending his knee and raising a leg, he tightened his hold on his partner and, on one swift move, turned them over.

Castle landed on his back with Kate's still impaled on him, her body completely flushed against his. She couldn't suppress a scream at the move, his hard shaft poking her deeply than she had ever experienced and pressing directly on a spot that made her see stars.

She choked down a sob as she came again. Both of them became wild with arousal as they felt her juices drip down her folds and onto her butt cheeks, coating Castle's balls until they were sticky, shiny and wet.

Kate didn't know whether to cry or scream when she felt Castle's hand sneaked down her taut stomach to play with her clit once more. Castle was close but hadn't come yet, judging by his quick, sharp thrusts making her bounce against him, but she wasn't sure she could handle going down another time without alarming the whole building with her screams. She would have to come up with another solution to get Castle off if she couldn't do it this way.

A wicked grin plastered on her face, Kate let herself fall next to her partner, both groaning at the loss of sudden feeling. "Ugh, Kate, I-what-"

"Shh."

Before Castle could protest any longer, the feel of warm lips at the tip of his shaft had him grunting and writhing in bed. "Evil, evil woman."

"Wouldn't I be more evil if I just left you like that?"

Castle's eyes snapped open and glanced down, the sight welcoming him almost making him come on the spot. Seeing Kate's face and mouth mere inches away from his painfully erect dick sent shivers down his body and he involuntarily pushed his hips in the air, not really controlling them anymore.

"Gives the meaning of dry humping a whole other meaning, huh Castle?"

"I'm not exactly dry, if you'd notice. And whose fault is that? You...you- finish what you started, will you?"

Kate smirked but obeyed. Castle thought he was going to die when he looked and saw her pulling out her tongue and start licking his cock as if it was a slowly melting ice cream cone. "Katherine Beckett, I swear to God...ugh!"

Castle let his head fall down when lips and his partner's warm mouth was on him, licking and pumping him hungrily. His hands clenched the sheets in tight fists when her teeth grazed against his soft, sensitive skin, his balls tightening as he felt himself about ready to come. "Kate, I-"

She had felt it too but refused to let go of him. Kate only increased the pace and hollowed her cheeks just as she brought her hand to his scrotum and squeezed sharply.

Castle came almost violently and she swallowed it heartedly, adapting to his erratic pace as he sloppily humped in her mouth. "God."

"Kate."

"Huh?"

A flick of her tongue on his balls made him gasp. "W-what?"

"I'm not God. Just Kate." She replied cheekily as she lavished his scrotum and his cock, cleaning him from their collective juices.

Castle nodded and grinned into his pillow. "Fuck."

Kate chuckled and, once satisfied that her boyfriend was as clean as he could get down there, crawled up to him and let herself fall next to him, their sides pressed together.

Castle didn't waste any time bringing their lips together, the smell and taste of themselves on her lips making him hard again.

"No no, writer _man_, you need to get ready for your daughter while I take a nap. But be a good boy and maybe we'll resume this tonight."

Castle opened his mouth to protest and sighed, seeing that Kate was already dozing off.

'Damn.' Castle sighed to himself and, after gently extricated himself from his partner's arms, headed for a cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still don't own any of them, or anything Castle related. Only six weeks before After the Storm...can we all say a big, fat woohoo?

* * *

Kate woke up slowly, her consciousness rising against her will. She kept her eyes closed as she fought to fall back asleep, or she did until she noticed or rather _felt_ what exactly had woke her up. "Um, Castle?"

The man hummed his greetings, his eyes only briefly meeting hers before going back to the task at hand.

Opening her mouth to ask why the hell he was doing sitting between her legs, her words died on her tongue when a wet and warm washcloth brushed against her clit. She moaned throatily and spread her legs wider, making the writer chuckle. "You like that, huh?"

"Mmm...uh, Castle...what-"

"You fell asleep before you could take a shower so I thought I'd help you freshen up a bit." He told her quietly as he dropped the cloth in a small basin of warm water placed on the nightstand. He let the cloth soak a few seconds before grabbing it again and wrung it just enough so the water wouldn't drip everywhere. "No one has ever done this for you before?"

Suddenly wondering the exact same thing, Kate licked her lips and let herself surrender at the soft stimulation between her legs. "No. Oh, God, Castle, I-ugh..." The former detective swallowed dryly when rivulets of water danced on her hips and down her lips, mixing with her own wetness. "You're not helping, you know. Here I am, trying to clean you up and you keep making a wet mess down there."

"Not my...problem..." She croaked out as she lay boneless on the bed. "You started...it- Fuck!"

Castle pressed another soft kiss between her legs, his lips lingering over her swollen bud. He couldn't resist and let his tongue peeked out of his mouth so he could get a taste.

A pair of small but strong hands grasped the sheets tightly at the teasing she was going under. The writer's tongue was slowly licking her entrance, barely sneaking in to get a taste before disappearing and starting all over again further down her folds. "Castle-"

"Turn around."

A pair of clouded, confused eyes stared him down. Castle gently slapped her thigh to help her move. "Turn on your stomach, Kate."

She hesitated a short moment but eventually she moved, noticing the writer had apparently placed a towel under her while she was asleep. "Just how long have you been doing this before it woke me up?"

"The time it took me to pretty much do the whole front." He commented with a soft smile. "You got this little, pleased grin on your face while I was massaging your...and well, I figured that if all it did was to help you relax, I wasn't about to wake you up so you'd get all tense all over again."

Kate scoffed, or made a small sound that caught at the back of her throat as she turned over. "I can't believe I missed it. I mean, how could I sleep through that?"

"Are you pouting?" Castle bit back a laugh as he warmed the cloth again. There was a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks when he checked on her, at his greatest pleasure. "Don't worry, love, there will be plenty of other times to enjoy the full experience." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

Letting his hand to roam down her back and over her butt cheeks, he paused when he reached between her legs and gently nudged her legs apart again. Kate groaned loudly when she felt the sinfully soft cloth moved its way between her ass and around, instinctively bucking her hips into the mattress to get more friction where she needed it the most.

The sudden feeling of something warm and wet, something that definitely wasn't a washcloth, had Kate swiftly bury her face in her pillow in a desperate attempt at muffle her moans. "You want to kill me. This is payback, isn't it?"

Castle laughed at the keening voice. He didn't respond and instead let his tongue languidly follow the traces of the cloth, leaving wet streaks down her butt cheeks before settling lower between her legs, and buried his tongue down her folds.

His hands were already poised on her thighs to keep from rising up, leaving her at his mercy. Kate squirmed helplessly as the writer's talented tongue laved, twirled and teased her, his nose buried deep inside her.

Not caring how desperate or horny it made her look, Kate shamelessly grinded against the towel, seeking release since Castle seemed to be set on torturing her by not making her come, ever. "There's no hurry, Kate."

Just to prove his point Castle slowed down before stopping completely, his breath coming down on her clit in hot, short puffs. "Fuck you, Castle."

"It seems that you're doing it yourself pretty well, but if you insist..." The writer skillfully moved over and turned until he was settled over her, his hips straddling her back.

Kate groaned and almost came, stimulation be damned, when he lowered himself on her and felt his still soft shaft pressing between her shoulders. "Oh my God, you really are trying to kill me. When did you lose the boxers?"

"The second I locked the bedroom door." He muttered as he buried his face in her folds anew, and rocked his hips into her supple skin.

"Fuck. Move, Rick."

"Why, you wanted me to fuck myself."

"Not like that, wiseass. Let me turn around."

Castle grunted as Kate rolled her shoulders and bumped into his balls. Straightening up a little, he gave her just enough room to pivot and couldn't hide his surprised, excited grin when she positioned herself right under him, her hands groping his ass. "Really?"

A soft lick at the tip of his shaft was enough of an answer for him.

_I was going to continue but, on with that last sentence, I had reached 969 words, so I thought...huh..._

_So, bedroom take 2?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously, on It's Real, Baby._

"Really?"

A soft lick at the tip of his shaft was enough of an answer for him.

* * *

Castle grunted and pushed his knees closer to Kate until they were snug against her upper arms, his knees supporting most of his weight. Her hands roamed over his butt cheeks, squeezing them tauntingly and slightly tugging at them to let him know where she wanted him.

His still soft shaft twitched when the former detective's mouth lazily engulfed him, surprising him as she took him in on the first try. Air left his lungs as her soft, full lips kissed the base of his cock and brushed against his balls, almost sending him face planting in her folds.

Eyes rolling in their orbits in pleasure from the vibrations Kate made when she chuckled at his clumsiness, Castle took a risky 'step' backwards to get a better angle at her. His partner didn't appreciate the move too much and graced him with a soft bite to the side of his shaft. "Stop moving, Castle."

"You're smaller than me, Kate. If you want me down there, I need to be able to get _down here._"

Castle bit back a laugh as Kate suddenly went very still, save for the hot yet light strokes of her tongue over his balls, teasing him as he found the best position. "You know, it always seems so easy in theory." He muttered as he finally settled over her, his mouth watering at the sight of just how wet she was.

A hand left his butt and trailed down his thigh until it stopped on his lower abdomen, lithe fingers teasing him. "Less talking, more licking, Rick."

Castle laughed and, glancing back, saw the coy smirk lighting up his partner's face. "Yes, dear."

Kate rolled her eyes, part amused and part annoyed at the man's exuberance. Needing to get this show on the road, she literally took the matter into her own hands and wrapped a hand around Rick's now steadily hardening cock. She squeezed it in warning and gently pulled it closer to her until all she had to do was to lift her chin to take him in.

Still holding him in place, Kate reached out with her tongue and licked him languidly, starting from his scrotum up to the tip, just like she would eat an ice cream cone in a hot summer day.

The heavy groan she received in response was music to her ears, and only then, after kissing the tip and licking away the drops of pre cum did she finally took him in. Castle's cock was big, bigger than what she was used to, but it didn't keep her from trying to swallow him whole. Her mouth worked at him, her teeth grazing the oversensitive skin as Castle pumped himself between her lips, her tongue laving and twirling around his cock mercilessly.

Castle's mouth worked at her pink folds with as much passion as his partner was, his tongue teasing the tight opening of her butt cheeks before letting his wide, flat tongue gather up the steady stream of sweet, slightly tangy juices running down her entrance, his nose bumping right on her clit with every movement.

Soon both had found their rhythm, their tongues teasing and tormenting each other in sync. The bedroom was eerily silent saved for the soft moans and light slurping sounds the couple made as they tasted each other thoroughly. Once in a while a slap would echo through the air, a warning to behave or to keep the other in place.

It hadn't taken long for Kate's hands to abandon the writer's ass, instead settling them above his shaft to give her a better leverage. Her whole body was on fire, an electric current racing wildly down her limbs and she knew she wouldn't last long now. Castle was going down on her with an almost frantic energy, his tongue slipping inside her folds and his teeth nibbling every piece of skin in sight.

He was eating her up as if he hadn't eaten in a month.

Kate knew Castle was almost there as well when she felt his ball starting to harden, his legs shaking against her. Her own muscles felt so tight, her thighs cramping from the steel grip the man had on them, that she absently wondered how long it would take before she would be able to walk, or even just close her legs once he was done with her.

Kate frowned in confusion when Castle suddenly pulled away, his slick and pulsing shaft slipping from her mouth. She only understood when all sync went to hell and Castle plunged his tongue between her cheeks one too many times. Kate came with a muffled scream and would have fallen off the bed if the writer's heavy weight hadn't been on her.

The former cop whimpered, the sounds weak and high pitched in her throat as Castle didn't stop his ministrations. Soon another orgasm wave washed over her, making her see dark spots as she shook and gasped for air.

Her eyes clenched shut, Kate didn't notice Castle pulling away until he wasn't on top of her anymore. Soft, wet lips against hers brought her back and she responded lazily, their kisses sloppy and almost clumsy. "You okay?"

Kate licked her lips and nodded, a heartfelt moan escaping her lips as she tasted herself on him. Her eyes blinked open to meet a pair of warm, yet smug ocean blue orbs. "Just…been a while since..."

Concern rapidly filled the man's eyes, his hand moving protectively over her stomach. "Are you sure you're okay, is this too much? Kate-"

"Hey, I'm good. Oh God, I'm more than good, Castle. Really." She reassured him sweetly as she leaned on him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. "Ugh. You've done this on purpose, aren't you?" Kate groaned against his shoulder when she tried to move her legs, the muscles of her hips and thighs already stiffening.

Castle chuckled and pulled Kate closer to him, needing to touch her, to be one with her. "Did what?"

Kate sighed and almost forgot what she wanted to say when the writer's lips were on hers again, feeling his hand brushing down her side and up until he cupped a breast, squeezing it gently. "I don't think I could walk right now so your wish is granted, you're stuck with me for a while longer."

Castle watched, mesmerized, as his partner's eyes darkened and lost their focus when he rolled a hardened nipple between his fingers. "That is unfortunate. I wonder what we shall do with that newly free time we've been granted."

Kate glanced down at the man's still painfully erection. "I've got a few ideas."

* * *

_It was pointed out that this isn't something that had been done a lot on here, so I hope I could do it justice..._

_A/N Okay, truth time. When I started this I had no idea how long it would be. You guys seem to like it though, so...let's play a game. I'm giving you 3 choices, and the next chapter will be the result of your votes via Reviews or PMs. Ready? Here are the choices: (and you can comment, review, whatever you want)  
_

_1. They get caught, hence poor Castle is...stuck with his problem  
_

_2. More bed time  
_

_3. Jump ahead of time, and then it is carte blanche for you guys (anywhere, any time, the whole nine yards)  
_

_Have fun deciding!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

So, I'm glad people jumped on the chance to voice their opinion for this chapter, and turns out pretty much everyone wanted to have more time in the room...So there you go.

* * *

"Hey, how was the talk with Alexis?"

Castle groaned and flipped back on his back. "Beckett!" He whined as he unconsciously brought a hand between his legs to cover himself, "no talk of my daughter in bed, unless you want big Rick to stand down for good."

Kate barked a laugh at the man's quirks. "big Rick? Really? You're really full of yourself, aren't you?"

Castle turned on his side and pulled his partner closer so that their bare bodies were flushed against one another. "You didn't seem to complain when you were full of me earlier, detective."

The lust darkening Kate's green orbs dimmed at the mention of her former job. She didn't correct the man for his mistake, instead looking down at the thin sheet covering them.

It popped in her mind that they would have to change them really soon, what with all the…activity they had in bed in the last twelve hours, when Castle's voice reached her ears and startled her. "I'm sorry, Kate, I didn't think."

"It's fine, it's going to take some time adjusting, that's all." Kate reassured him quietly as she relaxed against him, her hand coming up to rest on his chest. "We really should change the sheets, Rick."

Castle slumped back on its back with a groan. "You're killing me, woman."

Kate scoffed and slid off the bed, avoiding the writer's hand with surprising grace when he tried to pull her back to him. Her legs were slightly shaking but she managed to stay upright, quite an accomplishment in her mind.

She grabbed the sheets and pulled with far less graceful movements, her body sore and too weak to sufficiently steal the linen from the man's tight grip. "Castle! Come on, we need new sheets, _clean_ sheets."

"But-"

"Castle, the quicker we change them, the quicker we can get back to bed. Your choice."

Never the man to turn down a challenge, Castle jumped out of bed and stripped the bed in a few, swift moves. "There are fresh linen in the closet in the bathroom's left corner."

By the time Kate was back with her arms full of a set of dark maroon, silk sheets, Castle was ready to explode. The previous chit chat had somewhat tempered down 'Big Rick', but it was now back with a vengeance. He knew he shouldn't have looked up when the former cop had bent down to pick up something, offering the exquisite sight of her ass. And much more.

Seeing her completely bare and standing in the middle of his bedroom, one perk nipple peeking above the sheets in her arms didn't help matters either.

Kate felt bad when she came back and found her partner more than ready. Castle's shaft, engorged and fully erect against his stomach, bobbed slightly as the man moved, and still he didn't do anything about it.

Casting a quick look down at the sheets, Kate knew it would take too long to make the bed. Not if the heat currently pooling between her legs was any indication. Damn. Her back was too sore for floor sex, as much as the carpet seemed thick and luscious. That left...

Castle frowned when Kate dropped the sheets on the bed and marched towards him, her hips swaying too much to be innocent. "Kate?"

The former cop advanced on him and he stepped back until his back rammed on the wall. "I think we really should be taking care of _Ricky_, don't you think?"

A dozen replies came to his mind but he forgot them all when soft skin was suddenly on him. His eyes rolled back in his head as Kate moved her hips against his, the vee of her legs coming just a few inches too low to allow him to take her here and there.

Kate quickly realized the same thing and suddenly wished she had been wearing her 4 inch stilettos last night rather than her boots. "Hey, Castle?"

"Ugh."

"Castle." Kate pinched his side so he would look at her. When it didn't work, the woman slowly let her hand trailed down his side until it rested on his hipbone. She brushed a slender finger further down, smirking when his eyes snapped back open and looked straight at her. "How're your legs?"

"My-my legs?"

Kate chuckled and ran her hands down his thighs and was satisfied to find them taut and ready. "Grab me, Castle."

To his defense, Castle managed to look down as his hands, which seemingly had a life of their own, because they immediately went for her chest. Kate bit her lip when the writer's large hands kneaded the tender flesh, his thick thumbs stroking and teasing her nipples. "The...my ass, Rick. Grab my ass and haul me up."

Castle squeezed her breasts one last time before his hands went south, a wicked glint lighting up his eyes. Without a word Castle indeed grabbed her butt cheeks and hauled her up until her legs were wrapped around his back.

Both groaned as she pressed her warmth right against his balls, coating them with her abundant wetness. "Christ, Kate."

His lips searched hers and he pulled her in for a kiss, moaning when he felt her tongue forcefully pushing between his lips and asking for entrance.

They fought for dominance, tongues clashing together and teeth nibbling at lips. Castle was the first one to abandon her reddened, swollen lips for her neck instead, biting the soft flesh before laving it with his tongue.

Castle tensed when he felt a small hand down his stomach, squeezing itself between their panting bodies to find his throbbing cock. His hands still clutching his partner's ass, he moved her up as her legs spread wider and her hand guided the tip of his erection at her entrance.

One arm encircling the writer's neck and shoulder and the other one now trapped between their stomachs, Kate released the shaft once he started letting her down.

Both of their eyes snapped close as they joined, the writer's relieved grunt mirroring the Kate's mewling sounds. Castle let Kate a few seconds to adjust, his eyes opening to watch his partner as his hands gently massaged her buttocks, revealing into the softness of the skin.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear, his voice rough and strained as he struggled not to buck his hips to seek release in her.

Warm lips kissed his jaw and shiny eyes opened to meet his. "Yeah. There is no way in hell I will ever call you Big Rick again, Castle, but _fuck_."

Castle smirked and twisted his hips as he gently pushed into her, sending burning waves of desire through both of their bodies. "I'm disappointed, Katie. If you can't see the truth for what it-"

Kate pursed her lips and pulled herself up before pushing back forcefully down on his sensitive shaft. "Fuck!" Castle bucked and almost dropped her, finding just enough strength in his arms to keep her upright. Unable to resist anymore, he pushed his hips into hers, only stopping when her voice floated right past his ear. "Let me. Please, Rick."

Her arms snaked their way around his neck, one slender hand finding purchase in his hair while the other settled on his shoulder blade. Castle nodded against her shoulder, letting her take control, when her fingernails gently scrapped his scalp, drawing a pleading moan out of him.

Kate moved slowly against Rick, her hips undulating rhythmically above his shaft. She barely lift off of him as she moved, never letting more than an inch of two of escaping her folds before she pushed back down; waited a few seconds before starting all over again.

Castle's hands were obediently following her lead, supporting her, squeezing her and tickling her as she slowly grinded against him. The man's mouth was sucking hungrily on her collarbone, no doubt trying to give her one hell of a hickey so, tightening her hold on his hair, she pulled his head back and took his mouth in hers.

She kissed him languidly, savoring the taste of his lip as she sucked it in her mouth and teased him with her tongue. She smiled when she felt his tongue replacing his lip and let him in, sucking on it avidly in rhythm with her thrusts.

Kate could tell Castle was getting close when he kept trying to quicken the pace, his enthusiastic fingers grabbing her cheeks more firmly and feeling them getting more adventurous.

Moving her hands so that she'd have a better hold on the man, Kate pulled back slightly, unwillingly granting the man's wish. As soon as he felt her shift Castle moved a hand to her back and his mouth went down to the newly freed breast.

Castle latched on her exactly like the first time she has bared herself to him. As much as he wanted to swallow it whole and make her come just by teasing her sensitive nipple, instead he alternated between soft sucks and featherlike kisses on the areola and on the underside of the small but rounded breast.

By the breathy moans his partner made every time he dragged his tongue over the tender flesh, slow and torturous worked as nicely as quickly and rough to arouse her. "Kate...please..."

The writer was so close he could have wept when his muse finally picked up the pace. Kate clenched her walls every other thrust, just as she was about to have him slip out of her. Their hips smacked against one another, her clit stimulated by the man's pubic hair as Castle let her fuck him against the wall of his bedroom.

Both were reaching their peaks when Kate started to lose grip on Castle's shoulder, their sweaty skin making it hard to grab onto him. Her thrusts increased drastically, no longer long and thorough but sharp, staccato of short, rough slaps of her pubic bone on the writer's.

Kate's mouth found Castle's pulse point and she sucked on it hard, using the man's thick neck to muffle her grunts as she pumped him almost forcefully. She was almost there and Castle was even closer, so she had trouble focusing on the man's voice when she heard his voice. Startled, her right foot slipped from the man's lower back and slid between his legs, the movement inadvertently spreading his legs wider.

Castle was close. He was so close he had to swallow back a sob when he felt his partner pick up the pace, seemingly finally ready to let him have his release. He pressed one last kiss to her breast before heading back up, his mouth trailing up her chest and neck. "Kate."

The writer startled when darkened irises were suddenly on him. The green of Kate's orbs had disappeared, her pupils completely dilated from excitement and her impending orgasm. They locked eyes one brief second before something flickered in Kate's eyes, distracting Castle.

He had no time to react that he felt something slide down his ass and between his legs. By the time he registered that Kate was slipping, it was too late. The heel of her foot hit him square in the scrotum, making him come and buck roughly into her.

He thought he had seen Kate's eyes rolling back in her head as he thrust into her, the tip of his cock slamming deep into her and sending her over the edge as well.

Castle's legs buckled but he managed to fall against the wall, dragging Kate down with him, his arms instinctively stiffening around her to keep her from slipping away.

The former cop's legs had a vice grip on him as they landed on the floor. The force of the impact sent a direct hit on her G spot and she came again, screaming as she shook and bucked wildly against the man, milking him until Castle thought he would never be able to walk or come again.

There was the occasional weak thrust of hips as they slowly came down, still not in complete control of their bodies.

Kate moaned and, almost regretfully, pulled back from the writer. Castle chuckled weakly when she let herself fall backwards on the floor, only sobering when she winced. "Are you okay? Did I-?"

Kate shook her head and grinned when she pushed her legs together, feeling the delicious warmth and looseness of her core before letting them fall back open, too tired to keep her privates hidden. "That was..."

Castle nodded and sighed as he watched the woman he loved sprawled on the floor before him, naked and sweaty and exposed to him. An overwhelming wave of tenderness and love hit him as she laid there, open (literally and figuratively) for him and realizing that it wasn't a dream.

Lost in thought, Castle shifted his focus back on his partner's eyes, now green again, when he heard her soft voice calling out to him. "Yes, love?"

"So, you liked it?"

Castle's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Yeah."

His heart skipped a beat at the pleased, yet shy look he got in response. "Me too."

* * *

A/N Considering I have started this shortly after 'Always' aired, and that 'After the Storm' will air in 20 days (OMG), I think it's about time I wrap this story up...There will be an epilogue, that should be up soon though. Thanks a lot for reading, please don't be shy and review/comment! It's always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry it's been forever I have updated anything. It's been so crazy with work and writing (professionally) lately, I simply didn't have time for any of my stories, unfortunately.

I thought that this was more or less complete, but I'll continue to update it as random, unrelated ficlets. If you have any suggestions or ideas, don't hesitate to let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, cast or crew.

Rating: M. Like, really smutty. Consider yourselves warned.

Un-betaed, and written in one-shot. Sorry if there's any mistakes.

* * *

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Castle pushed himself on his elbows and looked down at his girlfriend. Even after two months of dating, every sight of her naked never missed to excite him as if it was the very first time. "It's never nothing. What's on your mind, Kate?"

Castle shuddered as he felt Kate move behind him, her lithe body gracefully sliding from under him until he was sitting between her legs. "Am I crushing you?"

Kate's contented hum reassured him. Nestled comfortably half sitting on the couch, and half laying against his partner's body, Castle tried not to think too much about their current position, as her every single move brushed her erect nipples up his back.

_A lazy afternoon of watching movies at the woman's apartment had led to two rounds of sex, plus a few more sessions of heavy petting and making out. It was only when he had caught his partner staring at his large but at the moment flaccid penis for the third time that he decided to make her talk._

Feeling her warmth against his butt cheeks was arousing enough as it was, but when he felt her shift her legs so they rested over his, spreading the both of them wide open, Castle groaned and pushed his hips back into Kate's, seeking a more intimate contact with her.

The detective's echoing moan as he all but shoved his ass in her folds sends bolts of arousal between his legs, stunned at how wet and ready Kate was.

"_Forget it, it's stupid."_

_Castle grinned in surprise and lowered himself on her, his smile turning smug when Kate closed her eyes upon having his shaft pressed down her stomach. "It's not, I'm just surprised. You kind of already have done this before, Kate."_

_Kate rolled her eyes and bit her lip. 'Interesting', the writer thought. The idea of his partner being shy and so curious about it made him even more eager about letting her have her fun. With him. "Yeah, but never like that. It's just…It's not like that for us. I'm curious, that's all."_

They shared lazy kisses, their sloppy mouths tasting and filling each other's as Castle whimpered and groaned under the detective's ministrations. Her hand was warm and soft on his shaft, her movements slow and excruciatingly arousing. "Kate, I'm not going to last if you keep this up."

Teeth nipped at his skin, and he could feel her smile on his neck. "Tell me, Rick. Tell me how to make you come, like if you were the one doing it."

_As Kate sat behind Castle, naked bodies pressed firmly together, her eyes immediately searched south. Her head resting on his shoulder and her arms loosely wrapped around the man's waist, she gently kissed his neck before reaching for his limp member, testing the weight of it before expertly , sheathing him with a condom._

"Faster."

The hand slowly picked up the pace, the slender fingers grazing his balls and thighs every time they reached down.

"_It's not a toy, you know." Castle groaned when slim digits curled around him, stretching him and moving his up and down to see its flexibility._

"_It is to me. It's my favorite toy, Castle." The detective's eyes were glued to the writer's shaft, fascinated. "You can't blame a girl for wanting to take the time to examine it more closely. Make sure I don't accidentally break it."_

"Tighter."

Alternated squeezes, some firmer than others, soon joined the quicker movement of the hand.

"The- th…the tip."

"_Seriously, Kate? Purple? Do you know how ridiculous I look right now?" _

_They surely depicted quite the image, as the both of them sat naked on the detective's couch, Kate's body wrapped around the writer's as he verbally guided her hand on how to masturbate his cock for him. _

_Kate laughed breathily in his ear, and just to hear that alone he'd let her dress his shaft with every color of the rainbow if she wanted to. "I like purple, Castle. I thought it'd be fun. You know, my favorite color for my favorite toy."_

Castle actually keened when Kate released him to push her thumb in his mouth, wetting it before going back to his throbbing member. Giving him a few strokes, Kate locked her lips with his as she brushed her wet thumb against his tip, massaging it softly. The motion felt so intimate, almost comforting that Castle found himself choking back a sob.

His hips bucking against her hand, his lips kissing and biting his partner's in a desperate attempt at not lose it too quickly, Castle ushered the last words needed for the hand to send him over the edge. "The…b-balls."

All of the hand's previous moves had been so delicate and soft that the writer didn't expect for the second hand to be rougher. He screamed and bucked wildly into Kate's hand when the other one grabbed his balls and squeezed, the fingernails slightly penetrating the sensitive skin.

The hands were busy, one rubbing soothing circles down his chest while the other guided him through his orgasm. "See? That's why the condom." Kate smirked as she freed his now half erect member from the engorged protection. Dropping it in a small garbage can he doubted had been placed there strategically before he arrived, Castle relaxed against his partner as she took a couple of wet wipes to clean it up. "Thank you, Rick."

"For giving me a blow job with your hand?"

Seeing the detective blush even after all this time melted his heart. She was adorable. "Well, yeah."

"Just remember this next time I ask to play with you."


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry about the delays in updating, RL is being a bitch lately. This was written as a prompt for 'kinkofthecastle winter hiatus' that is currently going on on LJ, but it was fitting for this as well.

We're moving forward a couple of weeks, and we have finally escaped the bedroom!

* * *

"Are you falling asleep on me, detective?"

Castle's voice floated through Kate's sluggish brain, its teasing tone bringing her back to consciousness. "Mmm…no."

Kate blinked and forced her eyes open. The week had been exhausting, so they had taken advantage of the woman being off duty that weekend to escape to the Hamptons for a few days.

Stifling a yawn, she relaxed against her partner's soft body and took in her surroundings for the third time in the last hour. The bath in the master bathroom was huge and, even with the both of them being as tall as they were, there was still enough room to move around. "I can't believe we didn't do this the last time we came here, Castle. You've been holding out on me."

The writer's chuckle vibrated through her bones, sending waves of arousal straight to her core. "You were..inconvenienced last time, to quote your exact words."

Kate's face crunched at the reminder. Letting her arms down, she smiled when her partner gasped at the touch of her fingers down his thighs. "Well, it's not the case today. What are you going to do about it?"

Castle groaned when he felt the cop's ass push back against him, trapping his half hard member between them. "Well, I am always up to the challenge. But the question is, are you?"

Kate twisted her torso so she could stare into Castle's blue orbs. The wicked glint she saw in them had her rub her thighs together in anticipation. "I might not be _up_ as you are, Mister Castle," she said as she rubbed her butt cheeks over his quickly growing cock, "but I'm opened to suggestions."

"Opened, huh?" Castle grinned and brought his lips to hers, loving the eagerness with which the woman always responded to his touch. As they kissed languidly, their mouths tasting each other, Castle snaked his hand deeper in the water and between the detective's legs, spreading them wide open.

Running his thick fingers through her folds, Castle used two fingers to open her up while his other hand grabbed himself and guided it to her entrance. He pushed inside her easily, the feeling of water enhancing the sensations of their joining.

He thrusted lazily in her, pushing all the way in before almost pulling out. They were both quiet, only their moans and panting breaths reverberating through the air as the water tranquilly sloshed around them. "You want in on a little secret, Beckett?"

Kate hummed, her head heavy on his chest as she moved her hips in sync with his. "What?"

Castle took her hands and brought them to her breasts. "Play with yourself."

The writer's eyes glazed over as he watched his partner's slim fingers willingly tweaking and pinching her nipples, until he remembered his plan. He reached out and blindly poked the side of the bath until he found what he was looking for. A low humming sound suddenly accompanied the moans and groans' symphony as the bathtub jets were turned on. "You know what are the best features about this bath?"

Castle moved them in the water so one of the jets was facing them before setting them on the highest power level. Gently but firmly wrapping his arms under her legs so his hands were resting on her hips, he pushed them closed to the jet.

An almost embarrassingly loud moan escaped Kate's throat the second the swirling water hit her clit. The pressure of it had her writhing against Castle, his shaft plunging even deeper into her center.

She tried to move away, overwhelmed by the dual sensations, but Castle was relentless, his hands keeping her in place. "Relax and let us do the job." He whispered in her ear as he picked up the pace. With the combined help of his thrusts and his hands, he guided Kate's body back and forth between the jet, pulling back when she'd be on the brink of an orgasm and bringing her forward again when she'd relaxed against him.

Castle peppered her face and shoulders with soft kisses, his tongue laving her as he pushed her against the jet again. "You bastard." She gasped when she felt his shit-eating grin on her skin. "Either let me come, or let me go."

"Yes, dear." Castle moved once more, his legs bracing themselves on either side of the tub as he pushed her forward one last time.

Kate bucked wildly and soon she was thrashing against the steady pressure of the water massaging her clit and folds. She came with a low grunt, her breath catching in her throat.

Between the grip of the writer's hand on her hips, his shaft now pounding sloppily inside of her and the torturous force of the water jets, she screamed as she came a second time, her hands grasping Castle's ass from behind as she desperately needed something to latch on to.

One last thrust and all movement stopped inside of her, instead replaced with a warmth and the intimate sensation of being filled enveloping her.

Kate almost sobbed when the water jets were finally turned off, oddly craving their ruthless yet blissful pounding between her legs. "C-Castle, that was…"

"You liked it?" He asked as he kissed her on the cheek and gently pushing her legs back together. Kate moaned at the delightful soreness between her legs. She pushed her head back and smiled at her partner, her hand cupping his cheek. "Give me one day and we're doing _that_ again."


End file.
